Feelings
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Lo tenía claro: alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Al menos, hasta que su propio drama familiar no se metió por el medio. Fanfic sobre Yowamushi Pedal. Capítulo 1: Viejos Fantasmas.


**Antes de empezar, una pequeña aclaración: este fic va a ser muy corto, aún no sé exactamente el número de capítulos, tal vez tres o cuatro, no mucho más. Es una pena que Yowamushi Pedal aún no tenga categoría propia, espero que pronto sí.**

**Espero que os guste a todos.**

* * *

Hakuren Ryûna, Osita, esto es para ti, ya que por tu culpa me he enganchado a la serie y por culpa de nuestra pequeña apuesta he tenido que escribir esto._ Hime, hime, hime, suki suki daisuki hime, hime._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Viejos fantasmas**

Y recordar que las inscripciones para los distintos clubs ya están abiertas – la profesora hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Podéis iros.

Los veintitantos alumnos de la clase de primero de la preparatoria Sohoku acogieron esta noticia agradecidos e inmediatamente se pusieron a recoger sus respectivas cosas. Excepto una chica, que miraba hacia la ventana con aire distraído. Yamaguchi Kanako se apartó un mechón del flequillo que le caía por la cara y dejó de mirar al exterior para imitar a sus compañeros.

– ¡Kanako-chan! - una chica rubia de pelo ondulado, con quien el año anterior en la secundaria también había compartido clase, se acercó a ella sonriente - ¿Ya has decidido a qué club ingresarás? ¡Yo voy a apuntarme a voley!

Pero ella no la escuchaba. Justo por detrás, en dirección hacia la puerta, acababa de pasar Imaizumi Shunshuke, un chico alto de pelo y ojos oscuros. Con él también había compartido clase Kanako, durante toda la secundaria. Pero no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo. Una persona como _él_ nunca se fijaría en alguien como _ella. _Era una chica normalucha, sin más, alguien del montón. Y él era una estrella. La chica suspiró, pensaba que al fin iba a librarse de pensamientos de ese estilo al empezar la preparatoria, pero no, él seguía allí, como si fuera una sombra que la perseguía. En fin, era mejor que no pensase más en ello, aún quedaba mucho curso por delante.

– Ahh, Kanako-chan – volvió a llamarla la rubia con tono enfadado – No me has contestado aún.

– Lo siento, Sayumi-chan, no te he escuchado – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué decías?

– Hmmm – aún sonaba un poco enfadada, pero finalmente sonrió - ¿A qué club vas a unirte? ¡Yo a voley!

– Pues... Aún no lo sé... - Kanako se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa – Tal vez a patinaje.

Bastantes minutos más tarde, Kanako se hallaba mirando su reflejo en la puerta del club de patinaje. Observó su pelo rojo oscuro recogido en una coleta, su piel más bien pálida, sus ojos castaños, su flequillo de lado que inmediatamente apartó de su ojo derecho para fijarse mejor. Y es que en la puerta había un cartel, un cartel blanco con letras negras en el que se leía claramente: "NO HAY PLAZAS VACANTES". ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! En su instituto el club de patinaje siempre había sido de los menos populares, y sin embargo en la preparatoria parecía suceder al contrario... Eso desmantelaba completamente todos sus planes.

Con un suspiro, la chica dio media vuelta, mientras pensaba a qué otro club podía apuntarse, pero no le atraía ninguno. En realidad, tampoco es que le encantase patinar, pero al menos pensaba que podría soportarlo. Después de todo, lo que a ella le gustaba era la _velocidad_. Sonrío solo al pensarlo, pero en seguida borró esa sonrisa cuando los recuerdos se le agolparon en la cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, como si así los recuerdos fuesen a salir volando.

– Kanako – la llamó una voz familiar a su espalda.

– Buenos días, Kinjo – respondió ella al girarse, sonriendo – ¿Ya has ido al club de ciclismo? ¿Todo bien como siempre?

– Sí, he estado recogiendo las inscripciones de los de primero – el capitán del equipo de ciclismo comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado, sin mirar a la chica directamente – Aún hay plazas libres.

– ¿Sabes dónde no las hay? En el club de patinaje – comentó la pelirroja enfurruñándose.

Kinjo giró la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, confundido. ¿El club de patinaje? Suspiró, después de todo, él sabía la razón de esa decisión tan tonta. Que terca podía llegar a ser cuando quería.

– Si necesitas algo, estaré por el club. Ahora he de irme.

– Está bien, Shingo – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida despidiéndose con la mano - ¡Nos vemos mañana, primo!

**[…]**

Kanako llegó al hospital justo a tiempo. Picó en la puerta de uno de los despachos, del cual le llegó la voz grave que contestaba "Adelante". La chica entró, sonriente, intentado ocultar que estaba algo preocupada. Había recibido el mensaje pidiéndole que fuera allí justo al salir del edificio de la preparatoria, tenía miedo de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

– ¡Hola papá! - saludó intentando sonar alegre.

– Hola cariño – replicó a su vez el hombre sonriendo. Se quitó las gafas de montura gruesa que llevaba y las dejó sobre la mesa – Ven, siéntate.

La chica hizo lo que su padre le decía, borrando todo rastro de felicidad en su rostro. Si le mandaba sentarse es que era importante, si era importante es que era grave, y si era grave no había motivos para estar contenta. La preocupación era lo único que su rostros mostraba.

– ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Ha llamado tu madre – Kanako hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero su padre le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase – Quiere que mañana vayáis a comer juntas.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! - finalmente se había levantado de la silla, como un huracán - ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

Su padre la miraba fijamente, serio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba enfadado por el comportamiento de su hija, tan brusco, tan sin pensar. Ella se sentó avergonzada, acababa de montar una pequeña escena con su padre, que no tenía culpa de nada. Agachó la cabeza y esperó con paciencia a que él hablase. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba guardarse las palabras: ella no pensaba lo que decía, decía lo que pensaba.

– Deberías ir – terminó por decir el hombre. Kanako levantó la mirada y miró a su padre con seriedad, algo un tanto insólito en ella.

– No – suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse y olvidar la mezcla de sentimientos que parecían inundarla en ese momento – ¿No podrías inventarte una excusa, papá? Dile que estoy demasiado liada con la preparatoria o... o algo así.

El hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedarse enfrente de ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos. Apartó con dulzura el flequillo de la cara de Kanako y le dio un beso en la frente.

– No podrás evitarla siempre – murmuró, Kanako se preguntó si no se lo estaría diciendo más bien a él mismo – Ahora ve a casa, yo aún tengo pacientes.

**[…]**

Ya podía ver las paredes blancas de su casa, al final de la calle. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa casa. Su antigua casa estaba tan solo tres calles más allá, pero su padre había querido mudarse y eso habían hecho, una semana atrás. La verdad es que en la casa nueva su habitación era más grande, tenían un jardín en el que su hermano podía jugar, y estaba algo más cerca de la preparatoria, por lo que no tenía queja. Lo único malo era que si iba desde el hospital tenía que caminar por la carretera o bien dar un rodeo bastante largo. Por supuesto, ella optaba por la primera opción.

De pronto, un zumbido la sorprendió. Al principio pensó que era una scooter, pero no sonaba como una scooter. Era algo más suave, algo diferente, no un motor. Se paró a escuchar e incluso cerró los ojos para hacerlo mejor. El zumbido se oía cada vez más cerca, así que abrió los ojos y entonces... se cayó al suelo. Al abrirlos había visto una bicicleta pasar a su lado, muy cerca, y de la impresión había intentado dar un paso alejándose, enredando los pies y acabando en el suelo. Se frotó la parte baja de la espalda cerrando otra vez los ojos, le dolía.

– Escucha, ¿estás bien? - el chico de la bicicleta se había agachado junto a ella y la miraba. Kanako le miró a su vez con la intención de cantarle las cuarenta pero... No podía. Sin embargo, él parecía esperar una respuesta, por lo que se dispuso a hablar. Él la interrumpió antes de que formase la primera frase – Ahh, Kanako.

Dicho eso, _él_ esbozó una especie de sonrisa y apartó la mirada. Se sorprendió: la había reconocido. Bueno, era lógico, habían compartido unos cuantos años clase. Aún así, no se lo esperaba. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir, notaba la boca seca y se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Diablos, ella nunca tenía problemas para hablar con la gente, pero cuando se trataba de _él_ todo era diferente.

– Sí, estoy bien – respondió finalmente levantándose. Vaya, había sido capaz de decir una frase seguida sin tartamudear, y había sido una frase con sentido – Gracias, Imaizumi-kun.

Si es que estaba claro que no podía hacer nada sin meterse en algún problema. Por mucho que lo intentase, hablar sin pensar estaba en su naturaleza. Había agregado el kun sin darse cuenta. Bajó la mirada, notando como las mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

– ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Imaizumi, quien había oído el kun perfectamente y le había sorprendido. Simplemente apartó la mirada e hizo como si nada – Oye... ¿Necesitas ir a algún sitio? Mi casa está cerca y puedo llevarte. Ya es tarde.

Kanako le sonrió, verdaderamente agradecida. Y no había sido una sonrisa forzada o nerviosa, le había salido de verdad, del _corazón_. Tanto le había impresionado que se ofreciese a llevarla a casa, que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba contestando.

– ¡Ah, sí! - de nuevo volvió a enrojecer, "_torpe, ¡más que torpe!_", pensaba – No hace falta, muchas gracias. Mi casa está allí – y señaló la casa de paredes blancas que estaba al final de la calle.

– Mi casa es la que está al lado – comentó el pelinegro sin mirar a la chica – Vamos.

Cogió su bicicleta que había dejado apoyada a un lado de la carretera y miró a la pelirroja, esperándola. Ella pensaba que se subiría a la bicicleta, pero no, la llevaba cogida con las manos para caminar junto a ella. Kanako caminó junto a él, sonriendo, pero sin mirarle. No acababa de creérselo, parecía tan sacado de una película americana de esas que le gustaban ver los domingos...

– Kanako – la llamó cuando llegaron a sus casa, antes de que ella entrase por la pequeña portilla – Lo siento.

– No ha pasado nada – replicó ella sonriendo – Ha merecido la pena. ¡Hasta mañana, Imaizumi-kun!

**[…]**

– ¡Kanaa-chan! - gritó un niño de unos 9 años rubio y bastante alto para su edad mientras la chica entraba por la puerta principal de la casa.

– Ehh – dijo feliz agachándose para coger al niño y girar con él en sus brazos – ¿Qué tal el día?

– Kanako...

Una señora mayor los observaba desde la entrada de la cocina: su abuela paterna. La mujer no parecía muy contenta, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, Kanako casi consideraba que vivía con ellos. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, era la abuela la que cuidaba del pequeño Shûta cuando su padre trabajaba. Kanako dejó de jugar con él y le dejó en el suelo, sonriendo.

– ¡Kana-chan, tienes que ver ésto! - el pequeño cogió de la mano a la chica y comenzó a tirar de ella en dirección a la sala de estar – ¡Mamá ha venido y mira lo que me ha traído!

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja se soltó de la mano de su hermano pequeño y clavó su mirada en su abuela, quien la apartó. Entonces era verdad, por eso su abuela estaba rara: porque su madre había estado en casa. Se quedó quieta en medio del vestíbulo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de encerrarse en su habitación, pero entonces su hermano pequeño se preocuparía y él no tenía la culpa de nada. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Shûta había ido sólo a la sala de estar y había vuelto con una bicicleta de carreras, una road racer.

– ¡Mira, Kana-chan! - gritó él emocionado, orgulloso de su bicicleta nueva – Mamá dice que tu sabes andar en bici de carreras muy bien... Me enseñarás, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Y luego iremos a andar juntos!

Kanako se quedó mirando la bicicleta fijamente, no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar, de destrozar todo lo que estuviese cerca. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

– No tengo una bici para ir contigo – respondió intentando sonar tranquila, no enfadada ni molesta ni deprimida. Le revolvió el pelo a su hermano y caminó en dirección a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones, hasta que la voz de su hermano la sorprendió.

– No pasa nada, Mamá también ha traído una bici nueva para ti. Dice que la vieja se te rompió.

La chica se giró, su hermano le sonreía con inocencia. Claro, él no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad: la bici no se había roto, ella la había destrozado. Cuando su padre le contó lo del divorcio, la aventura de su madre y que les dejaba para irse con su amante, ella había sentido tal rabia que había bajado al garaje y lanzado la bicicleta contra la pared. Esa bicicleta de carreras se la había regalado su madre, también fue ella la que le enseñó a correr, su madre había sido la razón de _adorar_ ese deporte. Y también era la razón de _detestarlo_.

– Voy... Voy a mi habitación.

Su abuela no tardó mucho en subir detrás de ella. Era la única persona a quien Kanako había explicado de verdad como se sentía con el asunto de su madre, del divorcio, así que era lógico que estuviese preocupada por cómo pudiese reaccionar. Cuando entró en la habitación la pelirroja estaba tumbada bocabajo en su cama, llorando.

– Mi niña... - su abuela se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el pelo – Vamos... Deja de llorar.

– ¿Por qué ahora, abuela? - preguntó ella irguiéndose y mirando a la mujer, aún con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Por qué tuvo que volver ahora?

– Porque ella os quiere, pequeña. Os echa de menos, y quiere recuperaros. Especialmente a ti.

– Que lo hubiese pensado antes de abandonarnos – replicó ella cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada.

– Ella no os abandonó, mi niña – explicó con dulzura la mujer, sonriendo a la más joven – Simplemente decidió hacer lo que creía mejor. ¿Hubieses preferido que siguiese con tu padre aunque fuera infeliz?

Nunca se lo había planteado de ese modo. Kanako agachó la cabeza, pensativa. Por supuesto, no quería que su madre fuera infeliz. Pero es que su comportamiento le había hecho mucho daño, demasiado. Aún seguía ensimismada cuando oyó el alboroto que su hermano estaba formando en el salón. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su abuela, que le dijeron inmediatamente la verdad.

– Mamá está aquí... - murmuró. Su abuela le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

Kanako no sabía que hacer. Podía bajar a la sala de estar y verla, pero no se sentía preparada. Aunque su abuela le hubiese intentando meter en la cabeza que, tal vez, lo que su madre había hecho no era tan malo, ella aún no lo veía así. Aún no había tenido tiempo de recapacitar lo suficiente, de valorar todas las opciones. Finalmente se decidió por quedarse en su habitación, desde ahí podía escuchar lo que pasaba abajo.

– ¡Mamá, seré el más rápido!

Las voces ya no llegaban de la sala de estar, sino del jardín. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Kanako se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Su hermano estaba sentado en una bicicleta de carreras, roja, agitando los brazos hacia su madre, quien le sujetaba. La chica sonrió, recordaba cuando ella había montado por primera vez en bici de carreras. Su primera road racer_, _la bicicleta que ella llamaba la más rápida del mundo, la más _veloz_.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quién vas a ganar, señorito rápido? - preguntó su madre con voz divertida.

– Voy a ganar a... A... - Shûta miró a su alrededor - ¡A las estrellas! ¡Seré más rápido que las estrellas!

Kanako se echó a reír. ¿Que las estrellas? Ese era un pensamiento muy propio de su hermano. La mirada de su madre se levantó del niño y la dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación de la chica, cruzándose por un instante su mirada. Kanako se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y echó las cortinas. Definitivamente, no estaba preparada.

**[…]**

Finalmente salió de su habitación: tenía que cenar. Pero antes de hacerlo se aseguro de que su madre no estuviese en casa. Con cada escalón que bajaba de la escalera se paraba y escuchaba, intentando distinguir la voz de su madre. Como no la escuchaba, bajaba otro escalón, y así sucesivamente. Cuando llegó a la cocina asomó la cabeza cuidadosamente.

– Tu madre ha dejado un recado para ti – a pesar de que no estaba mirando hacia la puerta, su abuela la había visto – Haces más ruido que un dinosaurio, mi niña.

– Tendré que tener más cuidado... - murmuró para sí misma Kanako, sentándose en la mesa a esperar que su abuela sirviese la comida - ¿Qué recado?

– Ha dicho que mañana vayas a hablar con Kinjo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Yowamushi Pedal, sus personajes y su universo en general no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Watanabe Wataru._

_Yamaguchi Kanako, así como sus familiares, son personajes originales creados por mí._


End file.
